


Everything

by theofficialdramallama



Category: Peak Practice (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialdramallama/pseuds/theofficialdramallama
Summary: Kim overworks herself so much that she faints, however Will is there to help her recover. (inspired by my personal experiences of fainting)
Relationships: Will Preston/Kim Beardsmore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Everything

"Here you go~!"

Kim practically skipped into Will's office as she placed the document that he had requested on his desk.

Will could feel his eyebrow rise instinctively as he took in the breathless, red-in-the-face sight before him.

"Are you alright, Kim? You look like you've just run a marathon...!"

Regaining her breath and her composure somewhat, she found herself chuckling at his puzzled expression.

"Oh no, I'm fine! Today has just been a bit full-on, that's all. Plus, Sam was a bit cranky this morning, so that didn't really help things."

"If you need a day off, I'm su--"

"Oh no no, I'm totally fine, don't worry about me~!"

Waving her hands in front of her dismissively, she pointed to the door.

"I should get back - there's a packed waiting room out there full of people that aren't going to process themselves~!"

She had shot back out of the room before Will even had a chance to respond. Focusing his thoughts back on the task at hand (filling out the document), he couldn't help but feel that Kim was acting a little _too_ bubbly, even by her own standards. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt off.

* * *

The end of the working day came as a relief to everyone at The Beeches. Winter was fast approaching, and with it came the various seasonal ailments from patients, on top of the everyday injuries and illnesses that graced the waiting room. Thankfully, it was currently empty - the only occupant being Kim, who had just flopped down onto one of the chairs.

"Ready?"

Kim smiled as Will poked his head around the doorway. They had arranged to have dinner together at his house since he wasn't on-call, and she was looking forward to it. The two of them deserved the meal he was going to prepare after the day they had experienced.

Standing up slowly, Kim nodded.

"Ready."

* * *

The drive to Will's house had been uneventful. Kim's bike had been stored in the back of the Land Rover, and the radio had played in the background as the two of them chatted about anything and everything. 

They tended to have dinner together every couple of weeks, equally distributing the hosting responsibilities between the two of them. It had started out pretty spontaneously - life was tumultuous, but if they couldn't at least both enjoy a friendly meal together now and again as an escape, what was the point?

Now they were both in the comfort of his kitchen, surrounded by various pots and pans. Kim was chopping and Will was stirring. He had insisted for Kim to relax and to leave the meal to him (after all, he was the host), but she was having none of it. He felt a bit bad that he wasn't doing all the prep for the meal himself, but she had hit him with the point that they had an equally busy day - they may as well share the load. 

"...and that's why I'm never going back there again."

Kim laughed. "I'm not surprised after all that!"

The smoke from the pots and pans was beginning to rise, bringing both heat and appetising aromas up into the air with it.

"It smells great!"

Will momentarily opened the oven, checking on the meat within. "Another ten minutes, it should all be ready to serve."

Chopping her last vegetables, she washed her hands as Will tipped the contents of Kim's work into a simmering pot. Sipping at her glass of wine, she peered up at Will as she returned to his side.

"How's the Sarah situation going?"

"Messy."

Kim wasn't going to pry. The house did feel somewhat empty after the impromptu departure of Sarah and the kids, but she knew that if Will wanted to talk with her about it, he would when he was ready to do so.

"I just remembered - I meant to return your book to you~!"

Kim set her glass on the counter and turned, having every intention to retrieve the book that she had previously borrowed from Will from her handbag in the living room.

However, as soon as she changed direction, she could tell that something was wrong.

"Kim?"

She felt herself swaying. Why was she swaying? She knew she hadn't drunk that much wine. In fact, she had barely drunk anything all day.

She could feel herself getting light-headed. She desperately tried to fight it, feebly grasping at the side of the kitchen counter, Will's voice sounding far away. The horrible sensation in her head was everywhere, consuming her...

"I think I'm going to--"

Will watched in horror as all the colour drained from Kim's face, her eyes rolling back and fluttering closed. 

"Kim!"

The utensil he was holding clattered to the floor as he sprinted the short distance to catch her as her legs crumpled beneath her. He ungracefully managed to break her fall before she could do any damage to her head, but even so, worry gripped him as he glanced down at the limp and lifeless Kim Beardsmore in his arms...

* * *

She could feel herself experiencing the ghost of a dream as she came to. It was almost as if somebody hadn't tuned a TV correctly - the echoes of conversations were confusing yet audible, the visuals clouded by fuzziness.

She saw the ceiling first as her vision cleared and her brain started to kick back into gear.

"Hey..."

She became aware of Will in her line of vision, pushing back stray strands of her hair from her face. His voice was soft, a gentle smile gracing his own features.

"What happened...?"

"You fainted."

She was warm, clammy, sweat clinging to her. Shaky too. It felt horrible.

"I fainted...?"

Using her hands, she attempted to push herself up to a sitting position, but Will's arms were on her shoulders in an instant, returning her to her original position on the settee.

"Don't get up, just stay lying down for now, alright? You don't want to be getting up too quickly before your blood gets back to your head."

Kim didn't really have the strength to argue, so she simply nodded in understanding. 

She wiggled her feet a little, moving them to a more comfortable position on the arm of the settee, her legs raised as per fainting protocol.

"What about the dinner?"

Will shook his head. "I salvaged some of it. Don't worry about it. As long as you are alright, that's what matters."

After a while, Kim was able to sit up, drinking a small amount of water and feeling cooler as the sweat wore off.

"I'm sorry about all this."

Will lifted her chin slowly so that Kim could look him in the eye. "Kim. It's totally fine. I'm just glad that you weren't alone when it happened."

Moving away, he stood up. "You need to take more care of yourself though. The past few weeks, you've been running yourself in the ground... and this is the result. Now, I'm not going to lecture you right now, but I would like you to take some time off work to rest. We can get cover."

Again, she nodded. She had been so focused on The Beeches, Sam, the house and countless other things, that she had neglected herself. It was nice to finally stop for a little bit.

"You mentioned that Sam was staying at your Mum's earlier, so you can stay here tonight. That way if you start feeling off again, I'll be here." Kim was about to object, but the determined look on Will's face was enough to stop her in her tracks. What had she done to deserve his kindness? Not only had she wrecked his dinner, but now she was staying at his house overnight. It could be construed as taking advantage, but even so, Kim strangely didn't want the evening to end. It had been so long since someone had cared for her so tenderly like this - it was comforting.

"Thank you... for everything."

Will smiled. "You're welcome."

They spent the rest of the evening eating the salvaged remains of the dinner and watching TV. Kim still felt rough and a bit weak, but she couldn't help but laugh. Will made more quips and jokes than usual about the silly sitcom playing on screen. Kim knew full-well that he was trying his best to cheer her up, and she appreciated that.

Her eyes were closing before she realised.

"So, what do you want to wat--"

Kim's head had lolled to the side, resting on Will's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. For a split second, he thought about Kim losing consciousness again, but a barely audible snore eased his worries.

"Right, come on you, up to bed."

Turning off the TV, Will proceeded to carry Kim in his arms up to his bedroom, tucking her in and writing a short note on the notepad he used for late-night emergency calls.

_If you need me, I'll be sleeping on the settee downstairs. Wake me up if you need anything. If it is an emergency, yell or throw something down the stairs - I'll hear you. Otherwise, sleep well, and I'll check up on you in the morning._

_\- Will_

Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss on Kim's forehead, feeling confused. He wasn't quite sure what the sensation of warmth and happiness swelling within him was all about, but he was going to figure it out soon.

Stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door just enough that it was ajar, Will sighed. They were friends, that was it. He had so much baggage with Sarah, plus his delicate mental state wasn't something he was ever going to burden Kim with. She was so happy and cheerful and positive - she didn't need him with his darkness dragging her down.

And yet...

He placed his hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken as he thought of Kim's bright, cheerful expression.

Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
